The Legend of the Two dorks
by XxDarkCoreXx
Summary: I'm just a normal girl who dyed her hair purple, loves popcorn, plays video games, wears glasses and sneezes a shit-load of snot out of her nose. He's just my brother, emotionless but cool in his own way, plays games like me, and likes to steal MY stuff, and could be overprotective at times. Who knew two imperfect, dull and worthless nerds like us could… KyoXOC TohruXOC & more!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1| Prologue**

* * *

Dorks, Geeks, Weirdo(s), Nerds, Bookworms, Otaku's, freaks—call us whatever you want, but that's how we consider ourselves, and we're proud of it. So because of vicious human nature or the failure to receive kindness from others, we have become dulled and ashamed in our own loneliness. Maybe I was too annoying, I had thought, or maybe I just look weird.

Either way, the occasional normal human who thinks too much about themselves or are afraid to make friends with the different because of those popular around them—are not able to accept us for who we are. Everyone is the same, judging you at first glance, talking behind your back when you said nothing to them in the first place, tripping you or vandalizing your locker because they are too jealous or have pure hatred toward you. Maybe they are overprotective of someone or something and want you to go away—wish you weren't the way you were so there wasn't competition.

Mika Hirota (I) and Katashi Hirota (nii-san), are unique and just don't care anymore. We have each other, mom and dad, and our hope to guide us. Mom is a model, nicest mom you could ever have; spoils us, lets us have desert before dinner but feeds us healthy food. Dad is a journalist, travels place to place and is rarely with us—but he loves us more than anything. Life is easy when there is always someone to protect you and love you.

* * *

A lavender haired girl stood before a white door that stood seven feet tall. Her hair was in two ponytails, which hung in front of her shoulders, held in pale by two purple ribbons. She was only about five feet tall—okay, four foot nine. Her petite hand knocked on the door, purple eyes looking left and right nervously, "Nii-san?" she says quietly.

On the other side of the door a teenage boy that was almost seven feet tall was sitting on a dark blue pillow with a game controller in his hand. Many gunshots were heard at the same time his right pointer finger pressed and held a button, "What is it? Just come in." he says.

The door swung open, "Did you eat the last bag of popcorn!?" the girl at the door asked hastily, almost slipping in her old hello kitty slippers. The boy kept his golden eyes glued on the game, "So, what if I did?" he says in a bored tone, not bothering to look through the dimly lit room for his sister to talk face to face. Laziness, he thought, _why am I so lazy_.

The girl scowled and clenched her fists, "I specifically said that the last bag was mine!" she yelled in a high-pitched voice with eyes narrowed, "So why'd you eat it!?"

"You're cute when you're mad."

"Stop ignoring my question, Katashi!"

Katashi didn't bother to look at his little sister once more, "Call of duty calls for popcorn, you know." he says as a couple more gunshots resonate around the room. There were speakers around the room, making it seem as if they were actually in the falling building (according to the game) trying to get out and shooting others down.

"No, it does not!"

"C'mon Mika, don't be mad, just sit down and watch your big bro kill the bad guys." Katashi says in a monotone voice. Mika rolled her eyes, "The only bad guy is you." She says as she made her way to her brother, "Popcorn thief."

"Pay back for making me use my allowance to buy Mimi's cat food." Says Katashi as he rubs the back of his neck. Mika glared at Katashi, "But you had way more allowance than what the cat food was even worth!" she yelled as she leaned into him. He leaned back, "So what? You're lucky I didn't steal the whole box from the beginning, if you eat too much popcorn it'll all go to your butt anyways."

Mika's face turns to a bright shade of red as she grits her teeth, "Ka-Katashi!"

"Now, now, what's going on in here?" a tall woman standing only below six feet was at the door with a sly smile displayed on her rosy lips. Her eyes were such a bright gold that Mika felt like they lit up the dark room that held posters of shooting and combat games. One of the biggest posters was _Spartacus_, one of Katashi's favorite games and movies. The woman had purple hair with brown dyed at the ends.

Her name is Akatsuki.

"Mika's going ape shit over popcorn." Katashi told his mother as a few more gunshots were heard, until the game was suddenly over. Mika's jaw dropped, "Am not!"

"She was bothering me so much that this guy in the game just shot me three times in the head and I died." Katashi said with a slight pissed off look on his face. Mika snickered, "_Three _times, you suck."

"Shutup."

Akatsuki giggled at the door, "Have fun kids, just remember that you two have your first day at Kaibara High tomorrow!" she chimes, "And Mika, I've just now bought another box of popcorn, so don't anger poor little Katashi-chan about it~!"

Katashi groaned, "Mooom…don't call me that."  
"Why? I think it's adorable."

Katashi looked at his mom with a dull expression, "Exactly." He states, "I'm not adorable."

"Yeah, he's a tall, emotionless, gamer dude who only talks to me." Mika declares with a roll of her eyes. Katashi's eyes switches to Mika's, "You only talk to me too, and I _do _talk to others." He says. Mika sighs and lays her head on his right shoulder, "Whatever man, hand me a controller and lets play." She utters in a soft tone.

Akatsuki smiles, "Ah, I wish I had a brother." She says to herself as she left the front door.

"No, you don't!" Mika calls out in an agitated voice.

"That was nice of you." Katashi mumbles as he shoves Mika's head off his shoulder. Mika screams and holds her head, "Ow!"

"You're such a softie." Katashi says, "No wonder you past out when you hit your head on the bed rail, you didn't even hit it that hard." He says. Mika feels embarrassment rise in her as she crossed her arms. Her eyes landed on the black carpet of the bedroom, "How do _you _know? You weren't even there!"

"Doctor said so…"

"Ha. Doctors."

"What're you trying to say?" Katashi asks with a raise of his left eyebrow. Mika pulls her knees up to her chin and wraps her arms around them, "They didn't help me at all…nothing they did was able to help me but you…you're stronger than me. You're able to speak freely with others while I'm just stuck in my own world, unable to speak to them…"

"Don't worry, this time it'll be different, I know it." Katashi says as he finally turns the game off and sets his controller down. He looks at the ceiling, "We're both gonna find love and live happily ever after." He says monotonously. Mika stares at the carpet, "You're weird."

"So are you." Katashi retorts.

"Touché."

Katashi gives a faint smile, one that even Mika thought was handsome and dreamy. She thought of it as a rare item out of a treasure chest in a video-game. To see his smile was like a once in a lifetime thing, because every time he smiled, it was only a short time afterward that she would forget what it looked like. Katashi patted Mika's head and she took a deep breath, "If anyone picks on you, I'll shoot them."

"With what?"

"My fist."

Mika rolled her eyes, "And get suspended…"

"I'm stealthy, I won't get caught." Katashi reassures. Mika frowns, "Sure, Ninja-san."

* * *

"Achoo!" a squeaky sneeze resonated the outside area, "We move to a different part of Japan and it only get's colder." Mika murmurs as she rubs her nose with the sleeve of her bunny sweater, snot staining its purple sleeve. It was a very rare and expensive sweater that she had customized herself.

Katashi was walking next to her on the sidewalk, both in their uniforms. Thankfully, Mika's mother was able to get the uniform skirt that went down to her knees. Mika noticed that the top looked like a sailor shirt and didn't like it, so she hoped that the teacher would let her keep the sweater on. Pushing her black glasses up her nose, she took the chance to look up. Next to her Katashi was walking like a hunchback with his hands in his black sweatshirt pockets. His shadow covered her completely and made Mika feel like a mouse in the shadow of a dog.

"I don't remember where we're supposed to go, so we're gonna have to use instincts." Katashi voices monotonously. Mika widened her eyes, "What? We can't use instincts to get to school, dummy! Where's the directions mom gave us?" she asked.

Katashi looks ahead blankly, "I…I don't know."

Mika frowns and furrows her eyebrows worriedly; this was her first time walking outside the house in the new town. It was quieter than Tokyo, thankfully, but there were also less people, meaning that there was a less chance of them getting anywhere if there weren't people to ask.

'_We're going to have to ask other's for directions…somehow...'_ Mika thought as she lowered her head with a light blush on her cheeks, '_I don't like people.'_

"We're gonna have to ask other's for directions." Katashi states. Mika scowled, "No shit, Sherlock." She snapped, "Your fucking fault for loosing the fucking directions!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm the fuck down, geez." Katashi says with eyes slightly wide, "Don't panic, I have ninja senses."

Mika's left eye twitches, "You…are not…a ninja!" she slaps the back of his head. He yelps in pain and shuts his eyes tight, "Alright! Alright!" Mika clenches her fists, "Hmph!" she begins to stride down the sidewalk faster than Katashi. When Katashi finally recovered, he looked up to see Mika far ahead, "Hey! Wait up!"

He began to jog up to her, getting there just in time to see her trip over her own feet. He caught her by grabbing one of the bunny ears stitched to the sweater, "My clumsy little sister…"

"Shut—."

"Um, excuse me, are you two lost?"

Katashi let go of the bunny ear, letting Mika fall forward, thankfully catching herself with her hands. Her face becomes hot as she notices three extra shadows near. She frowns when she notices how Katashi had just dropped her freely.

Katashi looks over his shoulder to see three people. Two guys and one girl were starring at them, minus one of them. The brunette with chocolate brown eyes was holding hands with an odd boy with grey hair and matching grey eyes and a pretty face. The teenage guy in the back was slightly taller than the grey haired boy, and had orange hair and orange eyes. His hands were in his pockets and he was starring at the ground.

The older brother wondered if the brunette and grey haired guy was an item and turned around. He bowed, "Hey, my name's Hirota Katashi."

The brown haired girl smiled, "I'm Honda Tohru! And this is Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyou!" she gestures to the two boys with her. Katashi nods to Yuki and Kyou. Tohru shifts to her right, trying to look behind the tall brown haired boy, "Is she…alright?" she asked.

Mika looked over her shoulder, the bunny ear to her sweater drooping over her right eye. Katashi glanced at Mika and then back at Tohru, giving her a blank look, "She's alright. She just panicked because we're lost is all."

Yuki then asked, "Where are you two trying to go?"

Mika stood up and dusted herself off as Katashi replied, "Kaibara High school, we're new here."

Kyou looks up with slight interest but his orange eyes don't land on Katashi, but Mika, who was standing behind him and looking at the ground.

Tohru gasps and smiles, "That's great! That's exactly where we're going!" she beams. The brunette then blinks and looks at Mika. She smiles brightly at the lavender haired girl and bows, "My name's Honda Tohru, nice to meet you…" she holds out a hand to Mika.

Katashi lays a hand on Mika's head, "Ah, Mika-chan here doesn't talk to people she doesn't know. She's too shy, but I'm sure if you get to know her then she'll speak to you." He tells Tohru in a dull tone. Mika, wanting to slap her brother's hand away, gritted her teeth and stared that the girl's hand. It had been a while since someone had been so nice to them, and the way Katashi was acting to them, meant that he could somehow tell they were good people. The lavender haired girl relaxed when he rubbed his fingers on her head.

She hesitantly raised her hand to Tohru's, having that feeling that she was going to snatch her hand away and start laughing mockingly at her. Something told Mika that Tohru wasn't going to do that; there was this accepting aura around the brunette, the feeling that Tohru wanted to be her friend.

Mika's hand twitched as she made a weird face, should she take the hand.

"Hirota-san?" Tohru says in a worried tone as she tilted her head to the side. Mika took a quick breath and clasped her hand around Tohru's, a cold breeze following afterwards. Tohru's hand was soft and warm while Mika's felt ice cold and rough due to having no gloves. Tohru's smile grew wider as Mika shook the hand slowly.

"Looks like she likes you Honda-san." Katashi says in a slightly amazed tone. Mika glares at him and he backs away, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

'_It seems that the start of this school year will also be the start of a new friendship that I never thought I'd have. I have to admit…that I'm a bit excited.' _Mika thought as she kept glaring at her big brother, '_This time I'm gonna steal his game controller.'_

* * *

**Well, here is the start of a new fanfiction for Fruits Basket! This is just an introduction of my OC characters. BTW,**

***Spoiler***

**If you really want to know, Mika's hair is dyed and is actually brown. Ha. But her eyes are really purple O.o**

**Goodbye! Please review so I know how to improve my story! Thank you! I think there might be some mistakes, but I'm going to read it again and if there are I'll fix it! :D**

**(Mistakes fixed (hopefully)) **

**Chapter/END**


	2. Chapter 2 Jealousy

**Chapter 2| Jealousy**

* * *

Katashi was in the back of the group, trying to follow Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou to the school while Mika was stuck in the front next to Tohru, who was talking a million miles per minute.

"I have these two great friends named Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa! I call them Hana-chan and Uo-chan!" Tohru chirps, now holding hands with Mika, "They're both very nice people, I'm sure you'll like them!"

Mika nods, something she had been doing for the past ten minutes, nodding and agreeing with everything the happy brunette was saying. Katashi on the other hand, was listening to their conversation and actually thinking about what Tohru was saying. First she was talking about how it was almost someone's birthday, then she was talking about the weather, _then _she started talking about her friends. What's next? Was she going to start talking about people turning into animals?

_Only in my dreams...' _Katashi thought as he slouched even more while walking. Mika was still nodding her head to everything Tohru was saying, raising her eyebrows and making the most fake and dull face emotions to show that she was listening.

"It's up ahead. You can't miss it, it's a very big school!" Tohru giggled as she pointed ahead, "I wonder what classes you'll have..." she says as she looks at the sky.

_How can one smile so frequently?' _Mika thought. She took in a big breath of the cold autumn air, only to sneeze out a bunch of snot afterwards. Katashi gave Mika a look of disgust as he walked past her, but the look wasn't meant any harm, maybe it was a joke. Soon after he pulled out a tissue out of his pocket and held it in front of her, "Here, you shouldn't wipe your nose on your sweater." He whispers. Mika glares at him and snatches the tissue out of his hand.

Katashi sighs and stuffs his hands in his pockets, _why does she have to be so difficult? Geez, she can't be that mad just because I lost the stupid directions.'_

"Ah…is it alright if I call you Hiro-san?" Tohru asks with a heart-warming smile. Mika blinks shyly as a blush forms on her face, 'Hiro-san'? Maybe she was just trying to do what she did to her friends' last names.

"I think she'd like Mi-chan better." Katashi says teasingly. Mika sends him another glare while the chocolate haired girl next to her smiled brightly, "Ah, how about Mimi!"

Giving up, Mika slouched over and put her free hand on her face. Her brother's acting like an annoying bitch and her new friend has a fetish with nicknames, _great. _Wait, did she just say friend?

Mika shook her head, she rarely knows this person. She _can't _be a friend, at least not now. Tohru has to prove to her that she could be worthy of being a great friend. _The game of friends and trust, _Mika thought. No start over, she either wins or she loses.

"Maybe she just wants to be called her name, Honda-san." The guy named Yuki suggests. Relief filled within Mika, knowing that the pretty boy had probably gotten his…girlfriend? Friend that's a girl?—to call her by a name she wanted.

Mika nudged Tohru and nodded like her life depended on it. Tohru smiles, "Mika-san it is!"

Mika hung her head, Mika-_san_. What's the deal with this girl? She's overly polite, but maybe it was better that way.

"Ah, we're almost there! The school's up ahead!" Tohru shouted as she pointed her finger up ahead. There were a lot of students walking up to the school; students that Mika didn't even notice were walking around them. The big school actually scared Mika a little, what if she got lost or something!?

"The school's bigger than I thought, my bad sense of direction might send me to the janitor's closet instead of my first class." Katashi says as he rubs the back of his neck with a blank look on his face. He was walking in big steps on the sidewalk, which was a bit slippery and wet from the rain that happened the day before. To Mika, it felt like it was going to rain again, the smell of dew was filling the air and there were many patches of grey in the sky—still no sign of the sun.

Tohru giggled at Katashi's statement. Katashi glanced at Tohru, "No, I'm serious."

"No, no, you just remind me of someone I know, he actually goes to this school!" said Tohru, who was still smiling joyfully. Katashi looked back ahead, now walking through the school gates, "Maybe we'll become great friends." He says in a bored tone.

Mika slows her pace and looks over her shoulder. Not far behind Yuki, was the orange haired boy who hadn't said a word. He was just walking with his head lowered, looking a bit lifeless. _Maybe it's the weather,' _Mika thought. She could understand, she didn't like the rain either, but it wasn't because of the grey skies or the dewy air. Not because she got wet or because there was no sun, but because every time something bad happened, it just so happened to be raining outside. Pouring so hard that the bad things wouldn't leave her memory, the sound and rhythm of the raindrops pelting on the ground or window would bring back the past. The melody of the birds in the morning would remind her of how happy everyone seemed to be, when she was still boiling inside, breaking like shattered glass. She still came to school on that sorrowful day and people comforted her once, but when someone else came to school and someone in _their _family passed away, they weren't comforted once, but many times. Her loss and feelings were already forgotten to someone who seemed more important that HER!

"Um, Mika-san?" Tohru's voice echoed. Mika realized that she was starring at the orange haired boy, and that water—no, rain was falling from the sky, hiding her tears. She turned back around and looked at Tohru with a questioning stare. Tohru seemed worried at first, but immediately smiled, "We're here! You guys just have to go to the office and get your schedule for the semester!" she beamed.

Mika and Katashi both nodded in unison. Katashi narrowed his eyes and grabbed Mika's hand, "Let's go." He says in a slightly serious tone, catching Mika of guard. When they were a good distance away, going to the office Mika asked, "What's wrong nii-san?"

"Why were you crying?"

"I was not!"

"You were."

Mika scowled, "It was the rain on my cheeks, _stupid._ Let's just get are schedules so we can go to class." She says urgently. Katashi clenched his fists, "You think I'm stupid? I'm your fucking brother for crying out loud, why the hell were you fucking crying."

Mika laughs nervously, a laugh that was lacking base and truth. It was a dying laugh that was so dull and shaky, that it seemed that she was being sarcastic. Katashi hated it when she was being sarcastic in a serious moment, "C'mon nii-san…calm down. Y-you don't want a teacher on our asses do you?" Mika says.

Katashi takes a deep breath, "Next time I'll beat it out of you, I'm serious." He glowers as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets, not even remembering taking them out. Mika knew he was serious, so serious that she wanted to stay away from him for the next couple of days. He had done it before and could do it again.

_I think the video games are affecting his personality.' _Mika thought as she leads the way to where she thought the office was.

* * *

_How coincidental.' _Mika thought as she stared at the class from the door who were all staring back at her. The class was a crowd of roughly fifteen people, class 2-D. There were some who were giving her looks of hatred, bored looks, lustful looks, disgusted looks, kind looks, emotionless looks, scared looks(?) probably for Katashi, love at first sight looks…and probably different looks behind the looks.

"Ah, you two must be the two new students in this class, Hirota Katashi and Hirota Mika, correct?" the sensei who was currently holding a long meter stick to a students head asked. A look of fear crossed Mika's face for a split second before she nodded, looks like they have an aggressive sensei.

A vein popped in the blonde (which was held in a ponytail) sensei's head. Her sea blue eyes (which were utterly beautiful) narrowed, "Hirota…that sounds familiar…"

That's when a male student jumped out of his seat. His hair was black and he had chocolate brown eyes. His hair was rather…shaggy, "No way! The Hirota's! Th-the daughter and son of one of Japan's hottest models!" he pointed at Mika and Katashi. Almost everyone in the class started murmuring to each other, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of Mika's face.

"Dude, it's rude to point." Katashi remarks.

Some girl's got out of there seats, "Akatsuki-sama is our role-model, we must get her autograph!"

A brown haired girl handed Mika a magazine, "Please, give that to your mom so we can get her autograph!"

Dread traced Mika's face features, not again. Maybe they should've used different last names (if it were legal).

(Derp face)

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS OR IT'S IMMEDIATE DETENTION!" sensei yelled. Mika sighed in relief as everyone sat down while Katashi just kept a blank face. The sensei turned to Mika and coughs in her fist, "We are honored to have the Hirota's in our school." She mumbled with a scowl still on her pretty face.

A long period of silence followed afterwards as everyone stared at the teacher, "BUT…"

Another long period of silence.

"Mika-san, you have to take that sweater off…"

"No, no way!" Mika blurted.

(Another Derp face)

"Erm…" Katashi breaks in.

"I can't take this sweater off!" Mika shouts fretfully while smiling nervously and blushing hard, "I-I-I-I'll c-catch a cold!"

Katashi stepped in, "Yeah, Mi-chan here has a bad immune system, I'm sure we can work things out." He says with a charming smile. A bunch of girl's swooned in their chairs.

(Derpderpderpderpederp)

"A-ano…s-sure…" the sensei laughs nervously. Mika growled and glared at her brother for calling her such a name. What happened next was so downright amazing though.

The sensei pointed to the windows with her long meter stick, "Mika-san, you have to sit behind Kyou next to the window."

Mika gawked, didn't Katashi just tell her that she had a bad immune system!? Why is she sitting her somewhere where it's cold—and right under the vent on the ceiling!? Mika cringed and crossed her arms in front of her in the sign of an 'X', "N-no way! Not under the vent, s-surely not near the window!"

"I'm sorry Mika-san, you either sit there or—." Katashi put a hand on the sensei's right shoulder and whispered something in her ear, something that made her blush profusely. Mika flinched and glared at Katashi.

"Mi-mika-san, you can sit…at my desk," everyone gasps. Mika gapes at her new sensei and then glares at her brother. Mika marched to Katashi, "What did you do!?" she yelled as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level with strength she didn't have before, "Just be thankful that I got you a decent seat!"

Now pissed, Mika knees her brother in the crotch, which to her annoyance does nothing. Mika's jaw drops, "What the…" she kicks him in the same place, over and over again.

"What…" kick, "The…" kick, "HELL!?" kick!

"I have balls of steel." Katashi states. If Mika and the sensei were drinking tea, they probably would've spit it out. Mika's whole face turns red and she falls to the floor.

Silence follows after, "Oops . . .I told you she had a bad immune system."

…

"What does that have anything to do with her immune system!? Go to the principal's office!"

* * *

She's an erupting volcano spurting out gas from her ears, lava circulating in her face, embarrassment so strong that heat brought tears to her eyes. She is…Hirota Mika.

Tohru looked at Mika worriedly, "Um…Mika-san, are you alright?" she asked. Mika began to cry comically, _he's such a dummy…_

"Ah, look on the bright side! At least you didn't have to sit under the vent or near the window! You get to have the privilege that no other student got to have, which is to take the teacher's seat!" she says happily. Mika drooped her head forward, _that just puts me in the center of attention._

The pair was currently eating outside, because the clouds had cleared and the sun was back from the dead. Tohru was smiling dumbly at the big ball of light above while Mika was frowning deeply at the grass beneath her, which was making her knees itch.

"Ah, Tohru, good afternoon." A monotone voice spoke. Mika wiped her eyes and looked up to see a female her age with her black hair in a long braid. She also had purple eyes like her, except Mika's seemed a bit brighter.

_Sorrowful times in the past, my guess.' _Mika thought as she bit into a strawberry she rushed to pack in the morning. The girl was standing next to another girl who had blonde hair and brown eyes, "Hey Tohru, how's it going?" she asked.

Tohru smiled, "Great afternoon! Hana-chan, Uo-chan! I hope it's fine that Mika-san and her brother are joining us today, and also the Sohmas! We haven't gotten together for lunch in quite a while." She speaks cheerfully.

"Ah, this is a fine opportunity to meet the new student in our class." The raven-haired female spoke. She bowed calmly, "Hello, my name is Hanajima Saki, you must be Hirota Mika." She says as a gust of cool wind blew the colorful leaves off nearby trees. Mika nods and stands up, bowing calmly as well.

"Hey, I'm Arisa Uotani, you can just call me Arisa if you want." The blonde says, earning a nod from Mika.

"That was quite the show you put up in literature class." Arisa says (i know, the teacher had a meter stick...right?). A bead of sweat went down Tohru's face as she giggled nervously. Mika needed to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Suddenly Tohru's giggling stopped and it grew silent as Saki gave Mika a long and hard stare, "You're waves are…there like the Soh—."

"TOHRU!" a loud voice shouted. Everyone flinched and looked back at the school to see a small blonde…girl?—running through the back of the school doors. Behind him was a guy with white hair on top and black hair as the roots. _He must of dyed it that way…' _ Mika thought. Maybe that guy with the orange hair had dyed his too.

The way the boy's emotion seemed blank made her think of her brother. Tohru stood up with a wide grin on her face, "Hi Momiji!" she greeted happily. Momiji kept running with his arms spread wide until the black and white haired guy grabbed the back of his uniform. Momiji pouted and started waving his arms, "Whyyy!" he cried comically.

"You know why." The guy stated dryly. Mika blinked as she finished her last strawberry, why not just let the kid hug Tohru? It's not like he has a disease or anything…right? Not trying to think to hard and faint again, Mika shrugged and kept her eyes on the ground. She begins to look in her bag, which was lying on the grass next to her. Mika sighed in relief when she found a bottle of lemonade, she really needed it.

"So Tohru, who's your new friend?" Momiji asked. Tohru sat back down, "Her name's Hirota Mika! She doesn't talk much so it might be hard to communicate." She informed them. Mika sighed to herself, she was grateful to have Tohru as…a…

"_So Tohru, who's you're new friend_?"

_I guess we're already friends then? Friendship starts so quickly.' _ Mika thought as she sipped quietly on her drink. She closed her eyes and savored the coolness of the drink.

"So, Mika!" the hyperactive voice shouted. Mika jumped back and spurted lemonade from her mouth when she saw Momiji in her face. Everyone was still as they watched Momiji blink in shock. Mika stuttered, "S-s-sorr…"

"It's okay!" Momiji shouted before she could finish her apology. Momiji licked his lips, "Mmm, lemonade!"

Mika blushed profusely, "I-indirect…k-ki…"

"Hey, Mi-chan." Someone whispered in her ear. Mika screamed and jumped to her feet, "Nii-san! What's wrong with you!?"

"I was only going to say hello."

"Blowing air into my ear!?"

"Whispering, there's a difference."

"I still felt air in my ear!"

"Tohru, I thought you said Mika doesn't talk!" Momiji shouted as he sat where Mika was last sitting, while Mika and Katashi bickered in the background.

"Well, she seems to only talk to her brother, Hirota Katashi, _most of the time..._" Tohru says while she looks at the sky with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Isn't Hirota a model in a magazine for bikini's?" the boy with black and white hair asked. Tohru blinked in surprise, "R-really? I didn't know that!"

"They are the son and daughter of Hirota Akatsuki." Saki stated as she stuffed her hand into a bag of chips. Arisa looked up as a look of realization took over her features, "Hirota seems familiar to me also…but not Akatsuki. Back then; there was a girl with the last name Hirota who was three years older than me in the gang I was in."

"What a small world." Saki says. Arisa nods in agreement.

"AAHHH!"

Everyone looked up to see Katashi skidding against the grass and Mika's right foot in the air. Mika was taking deep breath's, trying to stop herself from going for another kick, because this time he might just kick her back. Finally, she lost her balance and waved her arms up and down, "Wh-whoa…" and at that moment there was an orange haired boy behind her. Everyone was silent as two screams were heard. All of the Sohma's eyes were wide while a look of dismay crossed Katashi's face feature's.

Yuki, who was a few yards away from Kyou gawked, and stood still as if waiting for something to happen.

.

.

.

. . .

Mika looked up from Kyou's broad chest, "I-I'm okay…s-sorry…" she rolled off of him to the side.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Arisa asked.

"A rather tense silence…indeed…" Saki spoke up. Meanwhile Mika patted the grass around her as she squinted her eyes, "Where are my glasses…" she mumbled to herself. Katashi blinked, "That was amusing…"

"Nii-san, help me find my glasses." Mika demanded. Katashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes, "Nahh, I think I have arthritis now because of that kick. I'm just going to sit here and watch you suffer like I did."

A vein pulsed in Mika's head as she turned to Tohru, "Idiot."

"Erm, I'm over here. I guess your hearing goes away with your seeing."

"Shut up!" Mika yelled as she stood up, "I'm going to find you, and this time I'll rip off your stupid 'balls of steel'!"

"Ooh, scary." Katashi remarked.

"Balls of steel?" Momiji asked innocently. Mika turned to Arisa, "You don't need to know!"

Momiji and Tohru giggled, her hearing really _did _go away with her sight. Can't she tell which direction someone said something?

"Here." Mika felt her glasses being put on her face, and finally she noticed that she was talking to Arisa instead of Momiji. Heat rose to her cheeks, "Oh, uh…sorry…" she apologize to Arisa with a nervous, dull, and failing smile.

"Ah, and thank you…" Mika turned around to see reddish-orange eyes. It was the guy with orange hair, the one that she ended up starring at in the morning, "Uh…"

"Kyou Sohma." He says in a harsh tone as he scowls and sits down with his arms crossed. Mika blinked as her face turned from embarrassed to blank. This Sohma boy sure was…hot. Mika's face turned red as she quickly shook her head to get the stupid thoughts out. The guy didn't seem to think of her much anyways...not many people did, anyways.

"Ah, Sohma-san, your name reminds me of someone my mom used to talk about. Your names are alike." Katashi says in a monotone voice. Kyou seems to gain a bit of interest, "Who…"

"I believe it was Kyoko."

Tohru, Arisa, and Saki froze and stared at him. Momiji blinked, "Hey Tohru, isn't Kyoko your mother's name?" he asked. Tohru's eyes were shadowed for a moment, a short silence following afterward until she looked up with a smile, "Ah, yes, but I'm not sure if it's the same Kyoko they're talking about."

"This Kyoko person…" Saki says, "What did she look like? How much do you know about her?" she asks. Mika turns to Katashi and he turns to her, "What?"

Mika stood up, "She's dead." She stated, "That's all I know."

Many people in the group stared at her with wide eyes while she grabbed her bento and bottle of lemonade; _I knew eating with these people was a bad idea._

Mika frowned, it _is _a small world, such a small world indeed, because the last name of the Kyoko she knew was Honda, and it so happened to be Tohru's last name. Mika never knew Kyoko in person anyways, she was just a character in a story her Aunt told her about when she was younger. She was in a gang and got beaten so bad that she lost a limb. Kyoko was one of those people who had beat her—but somehow in the future they had met again and became friends, something Mika would never understand.

_"Sorry for your lost Honda-san."_ Mika _wanted_ to say, but instead she kept it to herself. She might end up saying how she partly didn't like Tohru's mother because her Aunt lost a limb and is paralyzed forever. She Couldn't have children and never found a husband so she died lonely.

Mika walked away silently as Katashi watched with bored eyes. Katashi turned back to the group, "Kyoko's just a character in one of the stories our aunt told us. It went like this; Kyoko was a girl who dropped her ball in the street and went to get it. Right when her hands touched the ball she got hit by a car, went to the hospital, and died in bed."

"Oh, well, I guess the story teaches kids a lot about safety." Tohru says as she laughs a bit. Katashi rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, we always make sure it's safe to cross the road." He says with a low chuckle. There was another silence, "Well, I better get going, it's not right to leave a clumsy girl like Mi-chan all to herself, you know."

"Yes, take care." Saki says.

"See ya."

Once Katashi was out of their sight. Saki closed her eyes, "He lied," she declared in a deadly tone.

Everyone took two scoots away from her.

* * *

**Whoooo, soo much tension. Need some comic relief? Well guess what, I think this website runs faster than the government.**

**No offense, government, but you need to stop taking money off of my dad's paychecks! How am I supposed to get Christmas presents! **

**-_- ignore me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nowhere is Home

**Chapter 3| Nowhere is Home**

* * *

"So, how was your day at school?" Katashi asked in a teasing tone as the pair walked from school. Mika rolled her eyes, "Dummy, we all had the same classes, and you know how the day went." She said in a soft tone. Katashi put his hands behind his head and gazed ahead with a blank look on his face, looking at the students who were walking in front of them through the slight fog.

"Yeah…this day sucked…" Katashi admitted. Mika looked at the ground and slowly nodded and put a hand on her heart, "I don't know how to feel about the situation, right after the first day of school there is already some confusion." She sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll fix everything." Katashi says as he slouched over. He put his left hand on Mika's head, "Anything for Mi-chan."

A growl emitted from Mika's throat, "Why do you keep calling me that!?" she snapped. Katashi laughed nervously, "Because…."

"…Because…?"

"Mika-san!"

Mika's hair stood on the end while she slowly turned her head over her shoulder. The first person her eyes landed on was the boy named Kyou, who she fell on earlier. The next person she saw was Yuki, so where…?

"Mika-san!"

"GWAHH!" Mika screamed as she jumped back, Katashi catching her on reflex. Right there was Tohru standing there and blinking innocently, "Oh, did I scare you? I'm sorry…"

"Ah, it's alright." Katashi spoke for Mika. Mika glared up at Katashi, a look that clearly ordered him to 'put her down'. There was a short silence until Tohru smiled and asked, "Would you two like to join me, Kyou and Yuki for dinner?"

At that, Kyou and Yuki seemed to perk up, giving Tohru an 'are you crazy' look, like something was terribly wrong. The five stood there on the sidewalk right next to a busy road, not too far from the school. Katashi raised an eyebrow, "Sure thi—."

"**No.**" Mika said sharply. Katashi narrowed his eyes and glanced down at Mika. Mika pushed herself off of her brother and fell on the sidewalk. She winced as she stood up and then laughed half-heartedly, "I-I mean…" she looked up at Katashi, "You can go, I just want to go home and see father, since he's coming home today, right?"

Katashi blinked in surprise, "Oh, I totally forgot…"

"…you can go without me." Mika told him, as if ordering him to do so. A gust of wind blew by as Mika dusted her skirt and stepped in the road.

"W-wait! It won't be long!" Tohru shouted as Mika walked in the middle of the road. Mika waved her hand lazily as a goodbye. She stepped on the yellow dotted line just as a car drove by where she was previously standing. When the car was gone Mika turned around and shouted, "Sorry Tohru!" and ran across the rest of the road.

Tohru gawked as Katashi took a deep breath of relief, "Just be careful going home." He called out.

"Even though you're saying that I know you always come after me! But this time don't!" Mika shouted across the road. Katashi frowned as he took a couple steps on the road, "What're you talking about? I always walk you ho—."

A truck drove by, blocking his message. He waited for what seemed forever for him, but when the big truck finally passed Mika was gone, "Stubborn." Katashi said to himself as he walked back to the group, "I guess I'll stop by, but only for a little while."

Tohru looked at the ground and then looked back up with a smiled, "Okay!"

"I'm taking a different way home." Kyou suddenly said. Tohru blinked in surprise, "Eh!?"

Just like that, Kyou ran across the road. Yuki face palmed, "Stupid cat." He said to himself.

Katashi raised his eyebrows, "Cat?" he asked. Tohru and Yuki both gave him surprised looks. The brunette laughed nervously, "W-well…it's a…nickname!"

"Yes, we don't get along well." Yuki said with a sincere smile. Katashi blinked, "So I'm guessing that your nickname is rat, right?"

Yuki flinched, "Ahh…"

"Let's go! I have a great idea for dinner!" Tohru broke in with a bright smile and a bead of sweat rolling down her face. Katashi gave her calculating glance, "Suspicious." He voiced out. Tohru scratched the back of her head, "I-I'm sorry, what's so suspicious…?"

Katashi stared at her for a few moments more, Yuki narrowing his eyes as he looked between them. Katashi turned away, "So what's for dinner?"

"Ah…how about curry?"

'_I feel like he was staring into my soul…' _Tohru thought to herself with wide eyes. Slowly, her eyes looked in Katashi's direction to see that he was staring at the sky, as if his eyes were searching for something. When she looked closer, it seemed that he was giving the sky the same look he gave her.

Calculating, searching, and looking for _meaning._

Truth.

* * *

_Maybe what I was really trying to say was, 'No, come with me…' but instead I just ran away like an idiot.' _The lilac haired girl thought as she walked on dewy grass. The air was moist; tall trees and plants decorated the big space around her. Not long ago she was on the road, until she ended up in the wilderness, lost.

Mika huffed and looked at the ground while fiddling with the end of her purple bunny sweater. Over and over again, she murmured 'stupid' to herself as she chose random directions. Suddenly she felt her head collide with something hard, scratchy, and rough. She lost her balance and stumbled to her right, tripped over a branch and tripped over onto a road. While pushing herself up with one hand on her now bleeding forehead, she growled to herself, "Stupid tree."

She looked at her surroundings to find herself on an empty street leading to another one that was named 'Green Street'. Walking slowly down the road, she noticed houses behind the many trees, not noticeable if you weren't looking hard enough.

Mika suddenly froze when she heard a step behind her. She narrowed her eyes and turned around, "Who's there?" she asked.

No one answered her back, in fact there were only more footsteps to be heard.

"H-hello?" Mika stuttered, "Tell me who you are, stalker."

Again, no one answered, so Mika just folded her arms and walked further down the road. She looked through the thick fog, trying to see if anyone was following her, but only heard footsteps. After walking down the street for what seemed forever, she came face to face with a door to a very big place.

"What is this place…?" she whispered to herself.

Mika looked up to her left to see kanji letters carved into a plank attached to the wall.

"Sohma…estate."

Her eyes widened, "What a coincidence…."

"So five o'clock tomorrow morning?"

Mika jumped and looked right and left until running behind a tree. She watched as the door to the big estate building opened and out stepped a man in a suit who looked very familiar to Mika.

"Yes, Hirota-san."

Mika's eyes widened as she put her hands on her mouth to stop herself from yelling out to someone she hadn't seen in months.

_What is dad doing here?' _Mika thought.

Another man stepped out. He had purple eyes—well one. He had a long bang covering his left eye and had a distant look on his face. The man was tall and slender, also wearing a brown suit with a black tie.

"Akito orders your presence at five o'clock sharp. He says he wants to talk about your…daughter." The man voiced sternly. His voice sent shivers up Mika's spine. Her father bowed, "I promise to be here on time, Hatori-san." He assured.

The other man nodded and her father walked off into the thick fog. The man addressed as Hatori turned on his heel and walked back in, not without looking back a second time. Once the door closed Mika stepped from behind the tree, "DA-!"

A hand clamped around her mouth. Mika's eyes widened as she slowly looked over her shoulder.

"Are you nuts? Others will hear you!"

She took a deep breath when she saw it was Kyou, _phew, I thought it was someone like a kidnapper trying to take me as his new daughter and rape me for is sexual desires…._

…_wait, what am I thinking!?_

Frustrated about the current situation, Mika tried to release herself from Kyou's hand, which he easily let her go. Without thinking she turned around and slammed her foot down on his foot.

Kyou gritted his teeth, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he snapped.

"SNEAKING UP ON MY LIKE A STALKER! YOU WERE PROBABLY FOLLOWING ME THE WHOLE WAY!" Mika retorted, "STALKER!"

A dark blush covered Kyou's face, "NO I WAS NOT!"

Mika clenched her fists, "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"OKAY! MAYBE I DID! BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU WERE RUNNING AWAY LIKE AN IDIOT, GETTING YOURSELF IN THIS HORRIBLE PLACE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOU LIVE HERE! AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT! I HAVE MY REASONS!"

"I DON'T LIVE HERE DAMMIT!"

There was a silence afterwards.

Mika looked down, "Horrible…place…?"

Kyou blinked and turned away, "Forget about it." He said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

_He must have a bad past here or something.' _Mika thought. She suddenly heard a branch crack and she jumped.

Mika looked behind her, but only saw a broken branch and a tree nothing else. The fog behind the tree, blocked out anything, or anyone that could be there.

'_I feel like I'm being haunted or something.'_ Mika thought.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Kyou said as he walked ahead of Mika.

_It's weird, I feel like I've been here before…'_Mika thought as she began walking behind Kyou. Mika then stared at the back of Kyou's head, a bunch of questions rising up in her head to ask.

"Do you know why…my dad was here?" Mika asked.

"Why the hell would I know!?" Kyou yelled. There was silence afterwards as Mika just followed and looked at the road beneath them with a frown on her face. As if expecting her to be annoying and yell back, Kyou looked over his shoulder with a glare, only to find her looking at the ground.

The phrase lingered in Mika's head, _horrible place, horrible place…._

She furrowed her eyebrows, _if this place is horrible, then why was my dad here?_

"Wait, where are we going?" Mika asked.

"Out of here." Kyou stated.

"You seem a bit sluggish, could it be that you don't like the rain?" Mika asked as she played with the end of her bunny sweater.

He didn't answer.

"Well, I hate the rain…" Mika stated in a small voice, just loud enough for Kyou to hear. She had said it with such anger and aggressiveness that it seemed as if she was a different person. Kyou stopped walking and turned to her.

"…from the bottom of my heart…" she finished as she walked past Kyou. She looked back with a knowing look, "Whenever it rains something bad happens." She said slyly, "It seems to always be raining, when some _horrible _happens, right?"

Kyou looked at her with wide eyes, "Uh, yeah…"

"I hope your not just agreeing with me because I want you too."

"I'M NOT!"

They walked in more silence until they were completely out of range with the estate. Mika looked around, "I can make it back on my own, I remember this place…" she said.

"It's not safe walking home alone—."

"Not that you care, right?" Mika asked with one eyebrow raised.

Kyou gritted his teeth and began walking the other way, "FINE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" he yelled.

Mika frowned, "That happened a little too fast…" she murmured to herself. Suddenly a blush covered her face while she put her hands on her cheeks, "He's so handsome~!"

* * *

**Omg, sorry this chapter is so short, but I was rushing to get this chapter in to let you guys know I'm not dead XD**

**I'm going to redo this chapter for any mistakes later, so PM me if there are some (I really rushed through this)**


End file.
